Deadly Secrets
by Elizabeth Lupin
Summary: Remus Lupin is keeping a secret from his little sister, Elizabeth. Ignorance is bliss, or is it?? *FINISHED*
1. Remus's Secret

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these characters, except Elizabeth Lupin and maybe Mrs. Lupin, I don't know. Anyway, the rest of the characters are sole property of JK Rowling. In other words, please don't sue me. :-)  
  
******************************  
  
"Oh com'on Remus. You have to come."  
  
"I'm sorry, Elizabeth, I just can't."  
  
"That's what you say everytime. Just this once, PLEASE!"  
  
"I would, if I could, but I just can't. Period"  
  
*HMPH* "FINE. I guess your not my favorite big brother anymore."  
  
Elizabeth Lupin stood up from the table in which she sat. Her crystal blue eyes narrowed as she glared at her brother. Eighteen year old Remus Lupin sat quietly at the small kitchen table. He could feel the intense stare he was recieving from across the table. Looking up, he met the cold insolent expression livid on his little sister's face. He hated upsetting his sister. They've always had a great sibling relationship, even though there was a seven year difference between them. They knew everything about one another, well, almost everything. There was one secret Elizabeth didn't know about him and Remus was determined she would never find out, well as least till she was older.  
  
"I'm so sorry Elizabeth," Remus sadly said, "I just can't"  
  
The conversation was suddenly interupted by a soft femine voice.   
  
"Elizabeth...Elizabeth it's time to go. Grandma's waiting."  
  
Standing posed in the dark doorway, Mrs. Lupin leaned up against the oak frame leading into the kitchen.   
  
"Mum, tell Remus he has to come."  
  
"Remus can't. He has other plans," she said as she step into the room.  
  
Elizabeth let out a grunt of frustration.  
  
"He never comes with me to grandma's house. It's SOOO boring and her house ALWAYS smells like rotting bat wings, YUCK!" Elizabeth wined, wrinkling her nose and shaking her head in disgust.  
  
"Well, like I always say, "What does not kill you, only makes you stronger," Mrs. Lupin stated, placing her hands on the sides of her daughter's round face and placing a light peck on her forehead "Now go, before I have to get violent."  
  
Elizabeth sighed and stocked into the living room.  
  
"Hey Liz"  
  
"What."Elizabeth said, wheeling around on heels.  
  
"Since you recieved your first letter from Hogwarts, and since I can't enjoy a lovely week at Grandma's, how about, once you get back, we go to Diagon Alley together and pick up our school supplies. Just me and you"  
  
Elizabeth looked apprehensively at her brother.  
  
"Even getting my wand."  
  
"Even getting your wand"  
  
Elizabeth squealed with delight and ran over to him, wrapping her thin arms around his waist. He was a whole body taller than she was.  
  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you.."  
  
"Your welcome. No go," Remus pointed at the fireplace "Before Grandma gets worried."  
  
Elizabeth let go of her brother and skipped happily into the living room. Picking up her bag, she place a hand into the Floo Powder jar sitting on the fireplace mantel. After pulling a big handfull, she threw it in and Remus watched as his sister disappeared into the giant flames.   
  
"That was a very nice thing you did, Remus," Mrs. Lupin said, "She absolutely adores you."  
  
"Yea, I know." he said dejectedly.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
"Do you think we should tell her.."  
  
"Tell her what?"  
  
Remus walked into the dark living room and stood next to the blazing fire in which Elizabeth just disappeared through. His head hung in disgust.  
  
"You know...about me..." he said, looking up into his mothers blue eyes.  
  
Mrs. Lupin quickly stood next to her son. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said  
  
"I don't think that is a good idea. Not now. She hasn't lost her childhood innocence, yet. In a couple of years."  
  
Remus sighed and steped out of his mothers embrace.  
  
"You don't understand, Liz is a VERY smart girl. I think she can handle it."  
  
"I know that she is smart, but I don't think she would be able to hand something like this, she's only 11."  
  
Remus threw his long arms up in the air.   
  
"I lost my innocence when I was 5. Nobody was looking out from my sanity than."  
  
Mrs. Lupin wrapped her arms around her waist.  
  
Suddenly a loud, deep chime broke the silence.  
  
"Crap, I gotta go." Remus stated, heading toward the front door.  
  
"Remus.."  
  
Remus turned toward his mother. Tears filled her eyes and fell gracefully down her thin face.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Oh damn..." he said under his breath. Walking over to his emotional mother, he engulfed her.  
  
"I didn't mean it that way. I don't blame you, dad, or anyone. It was just a sudden freak accident. It's alright."  
  
The clock chimed again. The sky outside was darkening at an alarming rate.   
  
"You gotta go, Remus. Go." Mrs. Lupin said pulling away from her son.  
  
Remus hesitated.  
  
"GO!" Mrs. Lupin stated wiping tears off cheek.  
  
Remus took the cue and hurried out the front door. By this time, the entire sky was a deep, navy blue. Stars twinkled brightly. A small bit of the moon shown over the horizen. Running, Remus looked back. His mother stood in the door way,  
  
"REMUS, be careful. I love you."  
  
Remus stoped,  
  
"Love you too, mum."  
  
Turning he ran for the horizen. More of the moon shown, and he could feel something sturing inside of him. Finally after what seemed like an entirely, the full moon had risen and, shilohetted against it, a black, dog like creature reared it's head.   
  
"Goodnight, Remus." Mrs. Lupin sighed as she slowly closed the door.  
  
******************************  
ATTN: What did you think. R/R! It's one of my first stories, so please be kind.:-) 


	2. The Incident at Diagon Alley

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin   
  
Disclaimer: The characters, except Elizabeth, and places aren't mine. There are property of JK Rowling. So don't sue me!:-)  
  
******************************  
  
*knock...knock...knock*  
  
"Urgh.."  
  
Remus turned over and slowly opened his eyes. The bright morning light poured in from his bedroom window and blinded him. Rubbing his eyes, he proped himself up with his free hand. His head hurt, his body felt tired.  
  
*Knock..Knock..Knock*  
  
"Go Away!" Remus growled as he turned back over.  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
Leaping out of bed, Remus crossed the room in two strides. Grasping the bedroom door handle, he flung open the dark oak door.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT????"  
  
His appearance was less than desirable. His light brown hair was a mess and dark circles formed under his hazal eyes.   
  
"Good Morning to you too, Sleeping Beauty," Elizabeth stood outside on his bedroom threshold "It's about time you open up. I was about to bust in and check for life."  
  
*SIGH* "Elizabeth, what do you want?"  
  
"Well, considering it's almost NOON ANNNDDD you promised to come to Diagon Alley with me, I thought I'd come and remind you of this." Elizabeth smiled, walking into her brothers room and plopping herself on his bed.  
  
Remus yawned running his hand through his messy hair.  
  
"Oh yea, I forgot."  
  
"Remus, you look horrible." Elizabeth said, eyeing her brother.  
  
"Let's just say it's been a tough week." Remus answered.  
  
"Tell me about it! My week hasn't been a walk in a field of diasies either. Grandma STILL thinks I'm 2. I spent the entire week eating mashed beets and getting cooed over." Elizabeth sighed.  
  
Remus chuckled.   
  
"It wasn't funny. Anyway, what made your week so bad?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"What kinda stuff."  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"Really bad stuff?"  
  
"JUST STUFF, OK?!?"  
  
Looking hurt, Elizabeth sat quietly on his bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Liz. I can't tell you."  
  
"Oh..." Elizabeth quietly said.  
  
"Anyway," Remus added, in attempt of lightening the mood "Diagon Alley. You, me, today."  
  
Remus's attempt of cheering up his sister worked. A smile crossed her round baby face.  
  
"Yep, dad already said that he would give you the money."  
  
"Great," Remus said walking over to his closet, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get presentable."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After recieving the money from his father and getting the typical, "DON'T DO ANYTHING I WOULDN'T DO" speech from thier mother, Remus and Elizabeth was free and walking the streets of Diagon Alley. Witches and wizards of all ages strolled along, occasionally stoping to look in the various shops that lined the street. As they continued on thier quest for school supplies, they ran into Remus's school friends, Sirius Black, James Potter, and James's girlfriend Lily.  
  
"Sirius, James, Lily, I would like you to meet my little sister, Elizabeth." Remus said, placing his left arm around his sisters shoulders.  
  
"So this is the famous Elizabeth. We've heard so much about you." Lily smiled, reaching her hand out to Elizabeth.  
  
Smiling, Elizabeth shook her hand.  
  
"My condolances, Elizabeth, for looking like your brother." Sirius put in, smirking.  
  
Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"hahaha..funny." Remus drawled.(--is that even a word?)  
  
"It's only a joke, Remmie. Chill." Sirius said, light patting Remus's shoulder.  
  
"Anyway, what brings you two to Diagon Alley?" James asked.  
  
"I'm here with Elizabeth to get her first school supplies." Remus said, smiling at Elizabeth.  
  
"Awe, isn't that heartwarming."  
  
All five turned to see a tall, greasy haired guy standing with his arms across his chest.  
  
"God, is there ever a place where your NOT stalking us?" Sirius excaberated.  
  
"Now aren't we a nice guy, Remus. Taking your little sister out shopping. Maybe you can go a buy matching robes. Lord knows you need them"  
  
Remus's ears started turning a bright red.  
  
"At least I am a nice guy, unlike some people I know." Remus spat, glaring at the boy.  
  
"Hey, leave him alone!"  
  
Elizabeth steped out of her brothers embrace and appoarched Severus. Her lips were pursed and her eyebrows narrowed.   
  
"Oh, sending your sister to fight for you," Severus stated, and bending down to come face to face with the girl he added "What are you going to do, hit me?"  
  
It happened in a spilt second. Elizabeth brought her fist up and it met the side of Severus's nose with a crack. Staggering back, he tripped into a local produce stand, sending fresh vegetables into the air.  
  
Remus's jaw droped. Sirius doubled over in laughter. James and Lily both tried to hide their laughter. Elizabeth just stood there.  
  
"Come on Elizabeth, let's get out of here before we get arrested." Remus said, grabing his sisters wrist and dragging her through the swarming crowd.  
  
Elizabeth looked over her shoulder to see Severus cursing as he picked green leaves out of his hair. Nobody insults her brother. NOBODY!  
  
******************************  
ATTN: It's not my best work, but this is the best version of this chapter I wrote. (I wrote like 5 different versions.) Please tell me what you think. R/R! 


	3. Punishment

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: All characters (except for Elizabeth and possibly Mrs. Lupin) and place are sole property of JK Rowling. I'm just using them from my story. :-) PLEASE DON'T SUE ME!!!  
  
Note: Sorry this took so long to get up. But I have had some terrible writer block lately. So this chapter may not be very good. Please tell me what you think..R/R!  
  
******************************  
The usual busy activity that filled Diagon Alley this time of year stoped as Remus drug his sister by the wrist out of the gathering crowd. People around them were muttering there their disapprovals, some were muttering there amazment, others just stood there in complete shock. Walking quickly, Remus pushed past the wall of people and continued, taking long steps, down the street. Elizabeth stumbled after. The grip on her wrist was tightening my the second. Remus's long fingers pressed ever harder into her flesh.  
  
"Ow..Remus..your hurting me.."  
  
Remus stopped and let go of Elizabeth.   
  
"What was that all about?!?" he asked, turning to face the young girl  
  
"He was making fun of you...I had to do something." Elizabeth sighed, rubbing her wrist.  
  
"I'm a grown boy, I can stick up for myself."  
  
"Well, you weren't doing a very good job of it."  
  
Remus just shook his head. Placing his hands on her shoulders he lead his sister into the nearby shop.  
  
"Lets just finish getting your stuff and go home, before anything else happens."   
  
The rest of the afternoon went by uneventfully and before long they were back inside the Lupin family room, bags and boxes in hand.  
  
"Well, well...your back" Mrs. Lupin greeted her children as she appeared from the kitchen, drying her hands on a towel.  
  
"Yep, and we got all of my stuff too." Elizabeth smiled over a giant bag full of books and school supplies.  
  
"So did I. Come on Elizabeth let's put our stuff stairs" Remus said, motioning to the stairs with his head.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and both of them started for the stairs when Mrs. Lupin cleared her throat,  
  
"Try not fighting anything on the way up, I don't want anything broken."  
  
Remus and Elizabeth stopped dead in their tracks. Slowly turning, they came face to face with thier mother. Her eyebrows were raised and her arms were tucked under one another. Her left toe was tapping and the kitchen towel was hanging from her right elbow.  
  
"Do one of you want to tell me what happened?"  
  
"Um....", Elizabeth said.  
  
"Elizabeth Anne Lupin, you best start explaining yourself." Mrs. Lupin stated, sitting down on the overstuffed sofa.   
  
"It's kinda a long story.." Elizabeth quietly said  
  
"I have all night," Mrs. Lupin said, patting the sofa beside her, "Now tell me, what happened?"  
  
Elizabeth sat down next to her gleaming mother. Her heart sank and butterflies started fluttering in her stomach. She could feel the heat rising in her face.  
  
"I got into a fight with someone." she meeking said, immediately looking down at the floor.  
  
"Hmm.Care to elaborate??" Mrs. Lupin said, giving her daughter the Mom Look.  
  
"On Liz's behave," Remus interjected, "He was harrassing us, and if you knew him, you would understand that he completely deserved it."  
  
"That still doesn't matter. Elizabeth, fighting is NOT the way to work things out. Your father and I have tried to teach you two that hundreds of times. And how do you repay us, but breaking someones nose."  
  
"How did you know that....."   
  
"Mother's know EVERYTHING," Mrs. Lupin said, her eyes widening "What am I going to do with you?"  
  
Elizabeth shyly smiled. She just knew something hideous was on the way.  
  
"I know, Elizabeth you are to wash the dishes, clean your room, and denome the garden WITHOUT magic."  
  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped.   
  
"The muggle way. But MOOOMMM, that'll take forever."   
  
"Exactly..," Mrs. Lupin smiled "Than maybe you will think about what you did and realize that fighting is not the answer. Now go up stairs and start on that room, I'll call you for dinner."  
  
Elizabeth got up and picked up her bags and slumped up the stairs. Remus followed, but he only reached the third step when his mother said,  
  
"Remus, I'm very disappointed in you."  
  
Remus stopped. He dreaded hearing those five words. The approval and trust of his parents meant everything to him. And this afternoon, he had lost that.  
  
Sighing, he continued up the stairs.   
  
****************************** 


	4. A New Gryffindor is Born

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: NOT MINE. There!(I'm sick and tired of writing the same disclaimer..god if you people are that stupid to actually think I came up with any of this crap than you are a bunch of moronic idiots, and you should worry about more important things in life, like world peace or something. Not weithere or not I'm trying to steal any of these characters/places...:-) THANK YOU!!!...*oh yea...BTW, I did come up with Elizabeth..she is mine.:-) Now onto the story*)  
  
******************************  
The summer vacation could not end fast enough for the two Lupin children. Life at their house had been nothing short of "hell". Not only did they get the third degree from there mother, thay got it again with their father as soon as he got home, and suddenly freedom was only a fleeting thing. Along with the chores that had to be done, they both were grounded till school began, which lucky them, was only a week. But that following week had to be the slowest in history. Elizabeth complained incessively about one thing or another, and soon Remus found himself pleading to the summer gods for school to come quickly. This was very unlike him.  
  
Well, time ticked by and finally, to the rejoiceful spirits of Remus and Elizabeth, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express.   
  
"Bye mom, dad!" Elizabeth yelled, waving to her parents from the train compartment window.   
  
"Good bye Elizabeth, and be good. I don't want any owls about you." Mrs. Lupin yelled back, wrapping her right arm around her husbands waist and snuggling up to his side.  
  
"You too, Remus," Mr. Lupin added (*GASP* He speaks..) Placing his left arm around his wife's shoulders.  
  
"I'm always good, " Remus said smiling, appearing next to Elizabeth in the window. "Elizabeth's the bad one"  
  
Looking offended, Elizabeth playfully punched her brothers arm.   
  
"Am not. Just because I'm not a brown noser doesn't mean I'm bad."  
  
"A brown noser, eh?" Remus said, grabbing Elizabeth's head and ruffing her hair up.  
  
"Let go of me!!" Elizabeth giggled, pushing on her big brothers chest.  
  
Remus let go and Elizabeth, looking quite a mess, called out the window,  
  
"See how mean he is."  
  
"We mean it you two. One bad thing..." Mr. Lupin said.  
  
"Yea..Yea..ok." Elizabeth said as the train jerked and started moving.   
  
Remus and Elizabeth both hungout the window to wave goodbye to their parents as they pulled out of sight, they turned the corner and Platform 9 3/4 disappeared.  
  
"You ready Elizabeth?" Remus said, sitting back in the large seats.  
  
"I guess." Elizabeth anwswered, trying to fix her hair, "I'm just kinda scared."  
  
"There's nothing to be frightened of. If anyone tries to hurt you, my friends and I got your back." Remus stated, smiling.  
  
Elizabeth smiled back at Remus. Even though they got into their disagreements, Elizabeth adored her brother to no end. He was always there for her, and she always felt safe around him.  
  
(What some milk with that cheese???? LOL!)  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The train ride went without a hitch and soon the Hogwarts Express was pulling up into the Hogsmeade Station. It was dark outside and the sky was a bit over cast. Students of all ages were filing off the train and talking happily about the forth coming year. Hagrid's larger than life stature could be seen over the sea of heads.  
  
"Over here, first years. Don't dawdle." Hagrid boomed. (NOTE: I am NOT writing in accents. Sorry)  
  
"Go on, Liz." Remus said, pushing Elizabeth toward Hagrid.  
  
"He's HUGE!" Elizabeth gasped, staring wide eyed at the giant that was beckoning her to come.  
  
"Don't worry, he wouldn't harm a fly." Remus reassured her.  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive."   
  
"Ok"  
  
Elizabeth reluctently walked with the crowd of small first years that were swarming Hagrid and together they walked off the platform and toward the lake.  
  
"Hey, Moony...Com' on, we're going to be late."  
  
Remus turned to see James Potter hanging out of one of the many carriages, motioning him to come. Jogging, Remus jumped into the carriage and off they started toward the giant castle known only as Hogwarts.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The Great Hall was a buzz with talk and laughter as the Sorting Feast was ready to begin.  
  
"So, Remus, do you think your sister will be sorted into Gryffindor?" Sirius asked, as they entered the large hall.   
  
"I think so, I mean I was, my parents were, why wouldn't she?" Remus said, sitting down on the long wooden bench that lined the Gryffindor table.  
  
Sitting next to him, Sirius plopped down. James and Lily sat acrossed from him, and little Peter Pettigrew sat himself beside Remus.  
  
"I don't mean to be proding into your personal life, but does she know about you and your ..er..you know." Lily quietly said, leaning slightly over the table toward Remus, trying to make sure no one heard there conversation.  
  
Remus shook his head.  
  
"No, mom and dad think it un wise to tell her now. They say she's too young. I'm all for telling her, but my parents think that it will tramutize her. So," Remus said looking at his four friends, " I would appriecate it if you wouldn't say anything around her."   
  
They all nodded and suddenly the Great Hall door burst open and Professor McGonagall came striding in, a bunch of first years following her. The moment Elizabeth walked in, her mouth drop slightly and her blue eyes widen in amazement. The room was nothing she had ever imagined. Everything from the floating candles to the enchanted ceiling, it was mind blowing. Walking up to the front of the room, she casted a glance at all the students sitting attentively watching as McGonagall placed the old ragged Sorting Hat on the stool that had been previously place there.   
  
"Hello and welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Without further adieu, the Sorting Ceremony shall begin," Professor McGonagall said, followed by a ruptous applause, "Abata, Timothy."   
  
A tall, gangly boy walked up and sat on the stool. Professor McGonagall place the hat on his head and within a few seconds, the hat shouted RAVENCLAW and the boy got up and sat at the clapping Ravenclaw table.  
  
Elizabeth started rocking her feet. Butterflies threatened her stomach, possibly causing her to loss the lunch she had on the train. What if she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor? What if she was put into a completely different house than her brother, and she had to do this all by herself? Elizabeth was off in her own thoughts when she was suddenly pulled back into reality.  
  
"Lupin, Elizabeth."  
  
Elizabeth pushed her way up to the stool and sat down. The hat was draped on her head and after what seemed like forever, the hat finally made it's desicion.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Smiling, Elizabeth pulled the hat off and jumped from the stool. The entire Gryffindor table was clapping and cheering as Elizabeth made her way to where her brother sat.  
  
"Congratulations". Remus smiled as he moved over, making room for his little sister.   
  
Elizabeth sat down.   
  
"This is going to be a great year" she thought, looking up at her brother.  
  
******************************  
ATTN: HAHA Tim, I told you I would write you into my story. Anyway, It's kinda long and cheesy chapter, but I had some "divine" inspiration, so to speak. LOL!!! Tell me what you think.R/R! 


	5. Full Moon

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except for Elizabeth!  
  
******************************  
  
The girls dormatory was dark as Elizabeth lay awake in her large four poster bed. Slumber had settled down apon the room, as heavy breathing could be heard from her fellow first years, but it had not effected Elizabeth in the slightest. She was wide awake. Sighing she turned over on her side. Moonlight came shining in from the giantic window that was next to her bed and made long retangular block patterns on the stone floor.   
  
"I wish I could sleep" Elizabeth thought, "I have a big day tomarrow."  
  
Figuring she could do nothing else, she got out of her bed and went to sit by the window. The stone floor was chilly, but not uncomfortable as Elizabeth sat and stared out onto the grounds. In the far right corner, she could see Hagrid's cabin, dark and deserted looking. The Forbiden Forest was as dark as ever, but than again, when didn't it look dark. The full moon was large in the navy blue sky and luminated the scenary with a white cast of light. The stars twinkled happily overhead. Everything looked quiet and no signs of movement was present. It looked was surreal, so relaxing. Elizabeth was nodding off when suddenly a swift movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her back into conscienousness.(--sp?)  
  
A tall figure was running across the Hogwarts ground. It was dressed entirely in black and a hood covered its head, making it almost impossible to make out it's indenity. It was running in the direction of the Forbiden Forest. Elizabeth sat up and watched with mounting curiousity was the hooded figure reached a rather old looking tree. As though it was alive, the tree went wild, thrashing around it's large, thick branches. Without a moment of hesitation, the creature picked up a branch that was laying next to the tree and proded a large niche in it's trunk. As quickly as it had come alive, the tree stood still and the creature looked around. Thinking it was safe, it lowered it's hood and Elizabeth gasped out loud.  
  
Remus was standing there. Looking around again, he disappeared into the trunk. In one swift move, Elizabeth was on her feet. Questions filled her mind. Why was Remus going into that tree? Was there something wrong? What was in the tree? She started silently pacing back and forth. She had to figure out what was going on, she just had to. Stoping, she walked over to her trunk and pulled out her robe. She was going to figure out what was going on, even if it kept her up all night.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The common room looked ghostly as Elizabeth quietly made her way across the room. Pulling her robe up around her head she made for the portait hole. Suddenly voices could be heard from the boys dormatory. Panically, Elizabeth dove behide the large overstuffed chair as three figures came down the stairs. They stopped at the foot and surveyed the room.   
  
"Ok. We have everything, let's go. Remus will be waiting." whispered the tallest figure. The other two nodded and they turned toward Elizabeth.  
  
Sirius and Peter was facing the very curious Elizabeth. She hoped that the chair she was hiding behind hide her from view, she didn't feel like having to explain why she was there. It worked, because the third boy, who could only be James, Elizabeth figured, pulled out a large silver piece of fabric and soon enough all three disappeared from veiw. Elizabeth's mouth droped open.   
  
"An invisability cloak." she muttered under her breath. The evening was getting more and more interesting. She watched in the direction of the portait hole as it opened and closed seemingly by itself, but Elizabeth knew better. Following, she slipped out of the hole and tip toed up the hallway. The torchs that were usually light during the day, were extiquished, giving the hallway a very dead look. Elizabeth shivered. She had never roamed Hogwarts at night and she found it very creepy. Shadows were around every corner. The suits of armor that looked dignified in the day, looked scary at night. She was half tempted to turn back when out of nowhere,  
  
"Potter, Black, Pettigrew! What are you doing out at this time at night?"  
  
Elizabeth stoped and looked sly around the corner. James, Sirius, and Peter stood dumbstruck as Professor McGonagall rounded on them. The Invisability cloak had been pulled off and layed in a pile at the base of a stone gargoyle. James was attemping to push the silver cloak behind the statue as McGonagall approached.   
  
"What ever do you mean, Professor?" Sirius innocently said, giving McGonagall a particularly fake smile.  
  
"You three know better than to leave your dormatories at night. Care to explain why you did?" McGonagall snaped, placing her hands on her hips.   
  
"Well, see..it's a funny story.." James chuckled.  
  
"Well, I'm in a bad mood, a funny story should lighten my spirit. Go ahead, Mr. Potter, please regail me with a humorous story." McGonagall stated, staring at the boy.  
  
"Um..well.." James answered  
  
"I thought so, come you three" McGonagall said, leading the three students up the hallway "You can think of a story in detention."  
  
Elizabeth pressed herself up against the blackened, shadowy wall as the group passed.  
  
"Good job, Wormtail. We wouldn't have been caught if you hadn't tripped." Sirius glared at the smallest boy.  
  
He just whimpered as they turned the corner.  
  
Steping out of the shadows Elizabeth raced for the invisability cloak. Picking it up, she noticed how incredibly big it was, and wrapped herself up about three times and continued on her quest.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Elizabeth had made it out of the castle and was quickly making her way to were she saw her brother disappeared earlier. The grass was cold and everything around her was lit by the bright moon above. Eventally she approached the tree and it began thrasing around. Elizabeth dropped the cloak and started looking for the branch in which Remus had used. Finding it, she poked the same spot she had spied her brother doing and sure enough, it stoped moving and a hole-like doorway appeared in the base. Not exactly sure of what was in it, she steped into the tree. A long, narrow passageway whined along. She followed the damp path for what seemed like an enternity and soon found that she was at the end. A heavy trap door loomed above her. With all her might she pushed the door open and peered her head out.   
  
It was a house. A very dirty house, but a house neithertheless. Elizabeth pushed herself up out of the damp path onto the hard wood floor. It looked incredibly run down and shabby. She walked slowly from one room to another, looking in amazement. There were chairs with legs torn off, and the sofa that was in the living was torn and stuffing was spilling out. A thin layer of dusty was lining the floors and walls. Cobwebs decorated the corners of the rooms. Elizabeth looked down to find footprints, first human, but than slowly changing into something not so human, like a huge creature, but what creature, was not determined.   
  
"What the.." Elizabeth muttered as she followed the prints. They were leading her up the stairway into the second floor. As she started on the stairs, a loud thud echoed overhead, making Elizabeth jump out of her skin.   
  
"Hello?!? Anyone there?," Elizabeth breathlessly yelled. She had started shaking uncontrobally, but continued up the stairs. "Remus, is that you?"  
  
Nothing. Not one noise. Mustering up all her courage, she persued up. Her feet felt like cement with each step she took. Oh how she wanted to go back, give anything to be lying in her warm, comfortable bed. But she had come to far now, she had to finish what she had come to find. Steping up, she was on the second floor hallway.   
  
There were many closed doorways but one that was off to her left. The door stood slightly ajar. Turning, Elizabeth placed her hand on the door handle. Her heart was beating very fast, and sweat had started to form on her forehead. She gentally pushed the door open.  
  
The room was empty, except for a giantic bed in the far corner. A closet was closed on the right side as Elizabeth walked in. Her footsteps echoed as she walked to the curtianless window. A top of a leaveless tree blocked her vision of the scenary below. The moon looked larger than ever. It took up the whole side of the sky. A small creaking noise filled her ears. Elizabeth shot her head sideways to the closet. It was open. Confused she slowly walk to the door. Peering in, she found nothing.   
  
"Odd," she breathed.  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth got this nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She felt as though someone or something was behind her. She froze. She could feel someone's hot breath down the nap of her neck. Elizabeth let out a wimper of terror. Slowly, she turned around.  
  
A huge, hairy brown chest came into view. Elizabeth mouth droped open as she lifted her head up. Her eyes met with large hazel ones. The look of blood filled them as the creature glared down on Elizabeth. It's long pointed snout was only inches from her forehead. It's hot breath washed over her.  
  
Elizabeth let of a blood curdling scream as she attempted to break free, but the monster had other ideas. It grabbed Elizabeth by the arm and pull her to the ground. It's teeth bared it leaped on the small girl.  
  
******************************  
Attn: *DODODO* I hope you enjoy it. Please R/R! Thank you! :-) 


	6. Death of an Innocent

Deadly Secrets  
by: Elizabeth Lupin  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine except for Elizabeth!  
  
NOTE: I'm finally done! My first fan fic. PLEASE,PLEASE,PLEASE tell me what you think. Thanks! :-)  
******************************  
  
It was a normal Saturday afternoon. The October sun shined brightly and the sky was a clear blue as Sirius and James quickly made their way across the green Hogwarts grass.  
  
"I wonder why Moony hasn't come back yet," Sirius anxiously stated, "He's usually back by now."  
  
"Who knows. Maybe somethings up." James shruged.  
  
The two boys finally approached the Whooping Willow and without hesititation, James prodded the tree and a rather large hole appeared in the side of the trunk. Both disappeared and made their way down the damp, dark path to the trapdoor. Flinging it open, Sirius poped his head out.  
  
"HEEYYYYY, REEMMMUUUSSSS!!!!," he shouted, pulling himself up into the lightly lit room. "Where are ya?"  
  
"Yea, we're starting to get worried about you." James added, getting up and brushing off a thin layer of dust from his robes.  
  
The place looked like it ever had. Dust was everywhere. Mangled furniture was placed here and there. Cobwebs inhabited the corners. The only difference was that there were two set of footprints, instead of the one that was expected. James croched down to examine the imprints. They definately weren't Remus's. They were much smaller and most definately femine.  
  
*hmmm*"Hey, Siri, look at this," James motioned to his friend, "Who do you suppose these belong to?"  
  
"Beats me." Sirius answered, peering over his shoulder.  
  
James stood up and entered the living area. The mysterious prints lead up the stairs. Looking and shruging to one another the boys looked up the steep steps.   
  
"Hey, Remus. Sorry about last night. Twinkletoes Peter decided to show his lastest ballet moves to McGonagall. We have detention till next Saturday." James called up.   
  
Silence.  
  
"We really didn't mean to blow you off, honestly." he continued, followed closely by Sirius, as he ventured onto the creeky steps. "You know we wouldn't do it on purpose."  
  
There was still silence.  
  
After reaching the landing the footprints lead in through a slightly opened door. James and Sirius stood for a while on the room threshold, hestitant to go in.  
  
"Remus, are you in there?" James softly said, gentally pushing the door open.  
  
As suddenly as it was open, thier mouths dropped. It looked like a scene from a horror film. Red stained the walls,floor, and dripped from the cieling. Bits of fabric cluttered the red floor. It was quite obivious to the boys that a struggle occurred here. A bloody handprint was noticable on the white painted door, and to thier left, an indentation that looked like someones head appeared in the wall. The window was cracked and the bed that stood in the corner, was pushed at an awkward angle. But no Remus could be found.  
  
"What the hell happened here??" quitely whispered James, slightly out of breathe.  
  
Sirius said nothing as he examined the handprint on the door. It looked like who ever it was, was trying to get away, but ultimately failed.   
  
Suddenly, from the far corner behind the bed, a soft cry echoed off the wall.  
  
Sirius and James rushed to the corner but stopped dead in their tracks as their eyes fell apon the source of the moan. Sitting in a pool of dark red blood, covered head to toe in red, Remus sat, craddling a small, limp body. Looking up, a distant, glassy look in his eyes, he hoarsely whispered,  
  
"I killed her..."   
  
Opening his arms, the dead body rolled over, exposing the idenity. Elizabeth's crystal blue eyes stared up at the two boys. The life drained from her body.  
  
"I killed my sister........"  
  
++THE END+++  
****************************** 


End file.
